Touch panels are mainly classified into: an add on mode touch panel, an on cell touch mode panel, and an in cell mode touch panel. The on cell mode touch panel provides touch electrode lines between an opposed substrate of a display panel and a polarizer corresponding to the opposed substrate; the on cell mode touch panel has higher yield and will not reduce an area of a display region. The in cell mode touch panel provides the touch electrode lines inside the display panel, so that it has a reduced thickness and a reduced manufacture cost.
Further, a capacitive touch panel combining the on cell touch panel with the in cell touch panel respectively provides touch scanning lines and touch sensing lines on both sides of the opposed substrate of the display panel (for example, a liquid crystal display panel) to form a mutual capacitance at intersections of the touch scanning line and the touch sensing line which are provided in different planes. When a human body touches the touch panel, an electric field of the human body will act on the mutual capacitance, so the capacitance value of the mutual capacitance will be changed, and a position of the touch point can be determined according to the change of the mutual capacitance.
As compared with the in cell mode touch panel, the capacitive touch panel combining the in cell mode touch panel and the on cell mode touch panel has improved yield, but an overall thickness is increased.